


seismic waves of the heart

by whitencise



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise
Summary: never let me have a crush ever again





	seismic waves of the heart

the world, draped in petals, destroyed by waves  
humiliation induced short flashes  
the tides only implode in shiny caves  
singing in ultra beautiful splashes  
the strings tug and you hear it everyday,  
this time the invisible ears agree  
i count how many times i sung broadway  
or tremble through an extreme degree  
i am a coward with infinite shoes  
suddenly i am running underneath the carpet  
and find miniature wings in a hurry  
with no destination in mind  
i’m a six year old teen turning seven  
my heart is in the middle of heaven 

i find myself harmonizing to songs that once  
decorated time, but the hourglass is broken  
and the glass is shriveled up.  
i hoped that one day you would be  
a harmony; if that were true i would be breaking  
the laws of nature. the things that keep my roots  
tightly jailed in between each dirt particle  
are insouciant. simply, the sand  
was the savior that set us all free  
suddenly i am a leaf creature;  
an abomination of god’s creation,  
unwell and pale  
i grasped with my aerial roots  
to replicate the starry message.  
the allure of punishment persisted  
near the folds of time  
i noclip through the ground  
and suddenly there you were  
i cant speak to you like an amateur sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> never let me have a crush ever again


End file.
